


More than One

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“But, she’s kissing your girlfriend…” Lincoln blinked, his eyebrows pulled into a tight line as he turned his gaze to Octavia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“True,” Octavia smiled, reaching out to pat Lincoln’s shoulder before she started off towards the bleachers. “But, why should I get mad that my girlfriend is kissing my girlfriend?”</em>
</p><p>Octavia Blake is not known for being the most punctual person, especially when she is more commonly than not late because she's spent too much time kissing her girlfriend... or girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than One

“Remind me,” Octavia panted as she slumped to the ground at the end of the running track, “to never piss Indra off again.” 

“I’ll remind you,” Lincoln laughed, stepping away from the edge of the track to loom over Octavia with the stopwatch in his hand. “But, somehow I don’t think it’ll make much difference anyway.” 

“Screw you.” Octavia groaned, lifting her hand to hold up her middle finger as she flopped sideways onto her back. “I don’t have to put up with this kind of treatment. Besides, today totally wasn’t my fault.”

Lincoln’s left eyebrow rose while a soft snort expelled itself from his nose. “I can leave if you don’t want any more lifts over the Art block…” The man teased, his eyes dancing with amusement and affection, as he knocked Octavia’s hand to the side. “Besides, your girlfriend, your problem.” 

“Now, now,” Octavia replied, her lips twisted into a smirk, “just because you don’t have a girlfriend doesn’t mean you get to pick on mine.” 

“I’m merely telling the truth.” Lincoln answered with an innocent shrug of his shoulders. “Plus, I could totally get a girlfriend if I wanted one.”

“Really?” Octavia hummed. The dark haired girl rolled to the side to sit back on her haunches as she eyed the man inquiringly. “You have your eye on someone, don’t you?”

~

“Woah,” Bellamy whistled, “that’s quite the throw Woods.” 

Lexa let a small smirk creep onto her lips as she tugged the javelin out of the grass. “I know,” she said, “better than anything you’ve thrown this season.”

“Ooh,” Bellamy clutched his chest over his heart and whimpered playfully, “low blow Woods, low blow.”

“I could go lower.” Lexa muttered jabbing the end of the javelin in Bellamy’s direction before letting a smile overtake her lips. “What are you doing here?”

“Gustus wanted more time with the newbies.” Bellamy said in reply, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point at the collection of Freshmen lined up beside the short track. “He’s doing conditioning with them before we get down to actually putting them through their paces.” 

“Ah,” Lexa nodded, “smart, is he going to work any of them into shape to be a heptathlete?” 

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders, lifting them before letting them fall, while a frown marred his lips. “Harper perhaps, she’s good at the hurdles and the long jump, and passable at everything else. Ontari is an outside possibility but she’s a transfer from hockey.”

“I presume she’s good at shot put and the javelin then.” Lexa murmured. 

“Nowhere near as good as you are though.” Bellamy said with a grin before his eyes lifted to look at the stands behind Lexa’s shoulder. “Hey, I thought you said you’d be picking Clarke up from the Arts Centre today?”

“I did,” Lexa replied with a furrowed pair of eyebrows as she followed the direction of Bellamy’s extended finger to the stands. On one of the back rows a blonde haired woman sat with a sketchpad stretched out over her knees her hand moving back and forth rapidly over the paper. “Oh, I guess not.”

~

“Shut up.” Lincoln groaned rolling his eyes at the younger woman. “Anyway, speaking of your girlfriend,” Lincoln said as he nodded his head towards the stands at the other side of the athletic field, “I guess you don’t need a lift to the Art block today after all.” 

“Guess not,” Octavia mumbled, biting a bottom lip as a flush overtook her cheeks, her eyes caught on the way that the sunlight glittered off the girl’s bright blonde hair.

“You’re disgusting,” Lincoln laughed as he nudged Octavia’s hip with his elbow. “Go, you’ve done your sprints for the day.”

“Thanks Linc!” Octavia grinned, rolling off her back into her hands to push up from the ground.

“Oh, wow,” Lincoln blinked, his eyes focused on the stands, “Um, O, why does it look like that girl’s leaning over Clarke?”

Octavia levered herself off the ground and looked up at the stands. The dark haired woman swallowed a snort when she glanced sideways to take in Lincoln’s expression—dropped jaw and wide eyes. 

~

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled as she leaned over the support railing of the bleachers at Clarke’s side. “What are you doing here?”

The blonde haired woman jerked her head up from her sketchbook at the sound of Lexa’s voice and turned her head to meet the woman’s green eyed gaze. “Oh,” she grinned as she closed the sketchbook, “I thought I could get some action shots in the sunshine.” 

“Action shots?” Lexa quirked her eyebrow inquiringly. 

“Yes,” Clarke said, “for my project—you and Octavia make quite good models.”

“You’ve mentioned that before,” Lexa muttered with an affectionate roll of her eyes before she bent over the railing to press her lips against Clarke’s mouth.

~

“Oh shit,” Lincoln breathed out, his voice choked in his throat, his surprise distorting his voice. “What the fuck… Why is that girl kissing Clarke?”

Octavia let her gaze follow Lincoln’s eye-line once more to land on the two women on the bleachers—the dark haired one stood with her hands curled around one of the end-row railings leaning over it to press her mouth to the blonde haired woman. “That’s just Lexa.” Octavia replied with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“But, she’s kissing your girlfriend…” Lincoln blinked, his eyebrows pulled into a tight line as he turned his gaze to Octavia.

“True,” Octavia smiled, reaching out to pat Lincoln’s shoulder before she started off towards the bleachers. “But, why should I get mad that my girlfriend is kissing my girlfriend?”

Lincoln stood with his jaw agape watching as Octavia practically skipped across the width of the athletic ground to the bleachers.

“What the actual…” The boy muttered with a frown etched onto his lips.

~

“So,” A voice cut into Lexa’s ears, pulling her mind back from the tantalising sensation of Clarke’s mouth, forcing her to disengage from Clarke’s lips. “Is this what the two of you get up to without me now?”

“Sometimes,” Clarke answered, a pink flush covering her cheeks. “But, you’re here now.”

“Uhuh.” Octavia chuckled skipping up the last handful of steps to join Lexa at the railing beside Clarke’s row. “So, where’s my kiss then?”

“Oh, shut up idiot.” Lexa groaned with a roll of her eyes. The dark haired woman shifted against the railing to curl her fingers around the back of Octavia’s neck tangling in the soft hair at the base of her skull. Then, she pulled the woman forward to press their mouths together, and ran her tongue over the plump surface of Octavia’s bottom lip. “There,” Lexa panted nipping Octavia’s lip with her teeth as she pulled away, “your kiss.” 

Octavia’s eyelashes fluttered open, “and some kiss it was too.” 

“You two are adorable.” Clarke declared with a bright smile stretched across her lips as she stood up. 

Octavia let her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug before she ducked forward to plant a playfully wet kiss on Clarke’s mouth. “Sorry Baby,” she murmured sliding her arm around Clarke’s hips to draw the woman forward into the firm press of her torso, “didn’t mean to leave you out.” 

Lexa’s fingers tightened in Octavia’s hair whilst the woman’s free arm hooked itself around Clarke’s shoulders. “Come on,” Lexa whispered dropping a pair of soft kisses to Clarke and Octavia’s temples, “let’s go home.”


End file.
